Bleach Ninja Souls
by Zairku
Summary: Bleach and Naruto crossover SPOILERS AHEAD! 5th division Captain aizen sousuke goes to the naruto diemension to collect three ninja souls. What will happen to the three souls chosen read and find out.
1. The first two ninja are chosen

**Hi I am zairku this is my first fic YAY!!!**

**Read and review please**

**And the story begins---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Aizen-sama should we really be doing this" tousen said in an unsure tone. A smirk appeared on aizens face "I just want to see what would happen that's all, I think this will be interesting". **

"**lets do this then, oh and would you look at that perfect timing" Ichimaru replied pointing at two dead people on a bridge. "Prepare the gate it will allow these souls into our dimension and then to soul society" aizen said as he brought fourth his zanpakuto. **

"**Zabuza momochi, and haku I would like to send you to soul society it's in my diemension" he spoke looking at there soul state his evil smile apparent. "soul society, your diemension what are you blabbering on about"zabuza said glaring at aizen. **

**Ichimaru stepped forward and waved "hey how yall doin"looking at Aizen, Ichimaru continues "The gate is ready". Aizen nodds then turns to face zabuza and haku "well will you join soul society" **

**zabuza replied "first tell us who are you and how you know us" "I am Aizen Sōsuke 5th division Captain of the 13 protection squads in sereitei and I know you because I did my research" **

"**I will speak to haku about it" zabuza said as soon as he turned around haku spoke "I think we should go maybe we can help this soul society". Zabuza's gaze focused on aizen but spoke to where only haku could hear him**

"**Yes haku but I wonder why they would come to another dimension" Haku looked at zabuza "if they are plotting something im sure we can stop them". "If your sure Haku then let's go…. but first" he turns to Aizen "what becomes of us".**

"**I ask the both of you to become soul reapers…..we will bring one more ninja soon enough" Aizen said his voice unchanging. "I suppose we will learn more of soul society and being a soul reaper when we get there…..of course we will wait for this third ninja"**

"**Im glad you have agreed im sure this will be interesting" with this Aizen cuts Zabuza's and haku's chains of fate "now please follow me to soul society"**

**//Zabuza and Haku have chosen to go to seireitei and have decided to wait for the third ninja to arrive before becoming soul reaper//**

**//Who is this third ninja and what will seireitei be like for the ninja's? Find out in the next chapter// **


	2. Zabuza and Haku arrive in :RUKONGAI 63:

**My second chapter is up sorry my chapters are so short they will get longer soon enough.**

**Oh and just to clarify //these marks mean I am narrating// anything in these marks is like ending dialogue for the story read and review plz**

**And now the story continues----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Well would ya look at that we got here faster than I expected" Ichimaru voiced with that same grin on his face. " Good thank you Ichimaru" Aizen said while extending a sheathed sword to Zabuza. **

**Zabuza glared at Aizen "what would I want with that sword I think you've seen the blade I normally use right.**

"**Aizen merely looked at the ninja and replied "I found this near your body in the living world of your dimension I believe it is your zanpakuto please keep it with you" Zabuza took the blade and Aizen continued "please explore rukongai while we set things up for your training". **

**Zabuza glared at Aizen "how long are we waiting and why should I keep this sword". Aizen turned and started walking away "it is not known how long you will need to wait and I believe that the blade you hold wants you to become a soul reaper remember a zanpakutō is a soul reapers partner" Ichimaru and Tousen followed Aizen to his unknown destination.**

**Ichimaru looked back "we will contact you when everything is ready" then he continued walking.**

"**Well Haku it looks like we are going to have to do something to entertain ourselves" Zabuza said in an unusually bored tone. "Well how about…that mess over there" Haku pointed at an apparent robbery and continued "this is rukongai 63". In the time it took Haku to inform Zabuza of their location the thief who had stolen some money from an old womans house was already defeated by Zabuza.**

**Zabuza walked over to Haku "that was boring it took no effort…and how do you know where we are". Haku simply pointed to the sign that said **

**: RUKONGAI 63:. Zabuza just stood there for a second but turned around to see the old woman he helped. **

**The old woman thanked Zabuza and asked where they were staying "we don't have a place to stay but we will find one I am sure". The old woman looked at both Haku and Zabuza and replied meekly "please stay with me it is all I can do to thank you". **

"**We wouldn't want to impose" but as soon as Haku spoke those words the old woman spoke "you need a place to stay don't you". "Very well but we cant stay long we are to become soul reaper" Zabuza said looking at the sword by his side. The old woman merely smiled and showed them the way to her home and they followed. **

**When they arrived the old woman left to prepare dinner Zabuza looked at Haku "well Haku we have found shelter now I guess all we can do is wait for the third ninja to start our training as soul reaper". Haku smiled and replied "yes Zabuza but I wonder who the third ninja will be".**

**The old woman came back with the food "I apologize for how little it is" Haku smiled "oh we don't mind thank you for taking us in" at this Zabuza looked at the ceiling "The third ninja will probably be a genin" Haku drank his tea "what makes you say that". Zabuza examined his sword "he had information on us and I doubt he doesn't know it won't be long till the Chunin exams". **

**Zabuza continued "I suppose we just wait for the arrival of the third ninja". "Yes" Haku agreed "we will wait". When the old woman went to bed Zabuza looked at Haku "I wonder why Aizen didn't provide a shelter…it doesn't matter besides I am sure he can find us when he needs too".**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**//And with that Zabuza and Haku have spent their first day in rukongai// **

**//Are the suspicions of Zabuza true will Aizens next target be the Chunin exams read and find out// **


	3. Ninja mission:Invade Seireitei

**Hello and welcome to the third chapter of "bleach ninja souls" I apologize if this seems short…..and now we begin**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was early in the morning as Zabuza and Haku thanked the old woman for her kindness and left to find seireitei. The old woman gave them a jug of water for their journey**

**As they sped through Rukongai at amazing speed Haku looked at Zabuza and said "So what do you have planned once we arrive at seireitei Zabuza".**

"**Well nothing special I thought it would be fun to surprise Aizen with our arrival" a sense of humor in his voice "besides im bored again".**

**With that Zabuza and Haku continued speeding through Rukongai though to the residents of Rukongai they were blurs moving at unknown speeds. **

**They quickly made it to their destination Seireitei but were quickly surprised by what happened next. **

**A big wall jumped down in front of Zabuza and Haku which brought them to a stop. "So" Haku began "what do we do now, this is seireitei after all" as soon as those words were spoken a giant appeared.**

"**I am Jidanbo and you shall not pass for I am the guardian of this gate". Zabuza let out an evil laugh "I don't need a weapon to take you on" handing his blade to Haku and with that Zabuza went on the offensive or the evasive. **

"**IGNORANT WHELP" Jidanbo yelled as he tried to hit Zabuza with his giant axe but Zabuza dodged every blow the giant made. Then Jidanbo brought out his second axe but nothing helped. **

**Try as Jidanbo might it was all in vain he simply was no match for Zabuza's speed not landing one blow with either axe of his, while Zabuza just evaded the whole time wearing out the giant. **

"**As I thought I don't need a weapon" Zabuza said with an air of confidence in his voice. Jidanbo considered his opponent "I can not hit him his stamina is unbelievable" Jidanbo being too tired to fight anymore gave up and admitted defeat.**

**Since I no longer have the strength to fight I Jidanbo will open the gate. With his low stamina he opened the gate only enough for them to go through. At this Zabuza looked at Haku "NOW". **

**When Jidanbo opened the gate Zabuza and Haku saw a few people dressed in black kimonos stood on the other side waiting to confront the them. Zabuza and Haku rushed in and quickly made hand signs. **

"**WATER CLONE JUTSU" Zabuza and Haku said in unison as Haku threw the water jug that the old woman gave them up in the air. The water in the jug was gone but Zabuza and Haku stood in front of the soul reapers ready to fight again.**

**The soul reapers chuckled because the intruders were outnumbered, but the intruders suddenly disappeared, replacing there presence a puddle of water. The soul reapers were dumbfounded. **

**Speeding through seireitei Haku looks at Zabuza "that was easy how long do you think it will take for them to notice". Zabuza gave the question some thought "most likely if we tell them" he replied with a hint of humor. **

**As they continued speeding through seireitei they spotted another soul reaper this one had her hair up in a bun wrapped in cloth. Zabuza stopped moving Haku also stopped. "Zabuza what is it" asked Haku at this Zabuza looked and pointed at another soul reaper "Haku we will follow her she seems stronger than other soul reaper".**

"**I see what you mean I can feel some type of power coming from her and it isn't chakra" Haku replied confirming Zabuza's statement. Zabuza laughed "you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her but it is as you say Haku". And with that where ever the soul reaper walked Zabuza and Haku followed her.**

**Meanwhile in the 5****th**** division Office**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tousen walked in and looked at Aizen "Aizen do you really think bringing ninja here is a good idea they aren't stupid". Aizen had his tea and drank some "if they aren't suspicious than I picked the wrong ninja." **

"**They are weak how can they become soul reaper" said Ichimaru as he stepped in behind Tousen, Aizen gave an evil grin "did you not feel their power it was going up and down, this means they can naturally suppress their own spiritual pressure". "That explains it" replied Tousen realizing Zabuza and Haku's potential.**

**The 5****th**** division Entrance**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**So this is where you work is it Aizen" Zabuza said stopping with Haku just outside the entrance of the fifth division. "How do you know this is it" asked Haku. Zabuza simply pointed at a symbol by the entrance "that is the same symbol as the one on Aizens coat". **

**When the soul reaper they following went inside they followed. The soul reaper went into a room with the fifth division symbol next to it. Zabuza walked in right behind her with Haku following.**

**Needles to say the soul reaper was shocked and she let out a small shriek "who the hell are you" the soul reaper dropped into a fighting stance. Aizen gave a gentle smile "momo it is okay I have business with them please wait outside till we are done then you can give your report" the girl merely bowed and left. "So" Aizen said turning his attention to Zabuza. Much to Tousens surprise Aizen started clapping.**

"**You invaded seireitei to get here most impressive Zabuza and Haku" Zabuza gave his usual glare "when are you going to get that third ninja". Aizen gave a simple reply "we are planning to go once momo has given her report please stay while I get the third soul" **

"**Momo you may give your report" Aizen called at this the soul reaper went inside and handed an envelope to Aizen. The two exchanged a thank you and a your welcome and she left.**

**"Well then we are going to get our next ninja at the Chunin exams please wait here" Aizen said as Ichimaru and Tousen had opened a gate. Once the three captains had left Zabuza looked at Haku "told you so".**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**//with no effort Zabuza fought Jidanbo without attacking and invaded seireitei with Haku, Aizen has left to find the next soul who will it be only time and the next chapter will tell// **


	4. The Third Soul! Chunin Exam Decision

**Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Bleach Ninja Souls. Read and review plz.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long with the update. Please forgive me. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So just who we are after this time" asked Ichimaru as Aizen, himself, and Tousen made their way to the stadium of the Chunin exams. Aizen gave his normal grin "I don't know this time". **

**This made Tousen wonder due to the fact that they were to bring one more ninja to their world yet the decision was not pre-made. "How will the decision be made Aizen?" **

"**Follow me we are going to watch the Chunin exams and choose from among the various ninja". Aizen continued "I have placed our gigai in the stadium we appear to be sleeping to everyone else; we will watch the ninja perform but I have some interesting information". Ichimaru and Tousen both looked at Aizen.**

"**The sand village and the sound village have allied their forces to destroy this place" Aizen smiled "and to think it's the former student of the third Hokage leading the attack".**

**The three made it to the stadium and walked on unnoticed in their soul form. They soon approached an area with only three seats and their gigai in those seats. Ichimaru grinned "you told me to get seats so I got these; I told them we were rich high priests and they bought it".**

**They got into their gigai and watched as the first match was about to begin.**

**Aizen pointed at an old man getting up "that is the third Hokage". As soon as Aizen said this the Hokage spoke in a loud voice so the stadium could hear. **

"**AHEM, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ESTEEMED GUESTS… WELCOME AND HEARTFELT THANKS FOR GATHERING HERE IN KONOHAGAKURE…FOR THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMINATION!!"**

"**WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE MATCHES OF THE FINAL ROUND… BETWEEN THE EIGHT CANDIDATES WHO ADVANCED IN THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE SIT BACK AND ENJOY!"**

**Ichimaru counted the genin "there is only seven, are these children the choices we have". To this Aizen smiled "we have almost every ninja here as options, I said earlier that the sand and sound allied themselves to destroy this place". Tousen interrupted "they plan to use the Chunin exams to stage their attack, many ninja will die"**

**Without warning a voice from the arena spoke loud "NOW THEN MATCH ONE BEGIN!" "I've got info on these ninja brats" Ichimaru grinned "that Naruto kid is dead, he's up against a Hyuga and Neji will stop his chakra".**

**Aizen chuckled "but Naruto has something …more he has a chakra point that Neji won't be able to block, he has the Nine-tailed demon fox sealed inside of him". And the battle ensued.**

**All hope seemed lost for Naruto but in the end the fox chakra prevailed. Much to Aizens disappointment the match of Sasuke against Gaara was postponed. To follow in the party of disappointment a genin known as Kankuro withdrew. **

"**But I wanted to see a puppet show" whined Ichimaru with his normal grin. "the next match has a genin with little motivation and an I.Q. of over two hundred, if you want a ninja that will be suspicious of your plans this genin would be a good choice" said Tousen his voice as plain as always.**

**Aizen smiled "just look at him he would be boring I want a ninja that can change the face of soul society". The match ended in the victory of the sand genin Temari.**

**Ichimaru sighed "he could've won but he gave up, I don't get him". Aizen smirked "he won the battle but lost the match". After ten minutes the next match began Sasuke vs. Gaara. **

**Aizen left his gigai and it disappeared Ichimaru and Tousen followed. No one seemed to notice the missing priests. In their soul forms they jumped on the roof over the Hokage and Kazekage heads. "Here we will wait and determine our next ninja" Aizen declared "the battle of Konoha survival will soon begin". **

**The match Sasuke vs. Gaara was cut short as a genjutsu began to blanket the stadium. Within minutes the attack on Konoha commenced. The Hokage and Orochimaru who had impersonated the Kazekage began their battle. **

**But not before a barrier was placed around the roof. Anbu quickly arrived at the barrier only to discover there was no way in or out till the battle is done. Ichimaru looked at the barrier "I guess were stuck here for awhile".**

**Orochimaru then used a forbidden jutsu this caught Aizens attention. The first Hokage and the second Hokage appeared to join the battle as unwilling allies to Orochimaru against the third Hokage.**

**The battle ensued revealing many things about Orochimaru. His immortality jutsu that he had perfected and his target Sasuke Uchiha. Without warning the third created two shadow clones and used a forbidden jutsu himself.**

**At that moment a rush of spiritual pressure surged within the barrier. Only the three captains could feel it, but Aizen showed no worry even though this power rivaled his own.**

"**Behold the Death God of this dimension" as Aizen spoke his hand grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto. Then the Death God spoke "I shall kill you three for coming here once this battle is done".**

**The shadow clones each grabbed the first and second Hokage and sealed them inside of themselves. With the clones gone the third focused his efforts on Orochimaru.**

**Soon Orochimaru could see the reaper death seal jutsu. But upon looking past the monster three men could be seen. "How did they get in here?" Orochimaru thought.**

**The barrier surrounding the battle is impenetrable yet these men had somehow gotten inside. The third Hokage looked back to see what his former student was looking at. **

"**How did they get here?" needless to say both were shocked but turned their attention back to the jutsu that was in effect. The battle was soon to end as the third yelled "SEAL!!" **

**Aizen smirked "so all the old man could get were his arms" with this the soul reaper moved into action. "Ichimaru, Tousen hold of the Death God while I restore the spirit body of the third Hokage". **

**Aizen cut away the thirds soul and applied spiritual pressure to the formless shape. "Where am I" the thirds spirit body recovered and like the two ninja before him he to could naturally suppress his spiritual pressure. **

**Aizen looked at the death god however it disappeared. "Heh even in death I can use and brake jutsu" said the third realizing he was in fact dead. "Gentlemen we have found our third ninja should he agree" said Aizen in an amused tone. **

**The third faced these men as they approached him. "So you three are high priests" sarcasm easily heard in his voice. Aizen extended his hand "I'm sorry for the deceit but we had good reason my name is Aizen Sosuke". The thirds impatience was evident "what do you want with me?" **

**Aizen retracted his hand "please come with us and become a soul reaper" but Aizen knew he needed more. "You can no longer protect anyone here, come with us and help us protect the innocents of our world" and that was it. "Where are you from?" asked the third.**

**To which Aizen quickly replied "we are from another dimension here to recruit you into soul society". The third knew he would be needed, something about these men seemed suspicious. "I will go, but just who are these two ninja" said the third rather skeptical about Aizen. Aizen smiled and said "you will meet your new allies soon".**

**Ichimaru and Tousen opened the gate and all four walked through.**

**They soon arrive at soul society upon returning to the fifth division office, Aizen asked momo his vice captain to take the third to his new allies. **

**After the third had left Ichimaru looked at Aizen "so we have our three". **

**Tousen did not like the choices "we chose three highly skilled ninja two rouges and one Hokage, I think we are pushing our luck". But Aizen waved the comment away "maybe three isn't enough maybe I want more ninja". "Very well" was all Tousen could say.**

**MEANWHILE IN THE ROOM SET ASIDE FOR THE NINJA **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The two ninja stood in front of the new arrival "Hello third Hokage" Zabuza and Haku said in unison. "I am no longer the leader of Konoha my name is Sarutobi" momo then handed Haku and Sarutobi a sheathed sword "I forgot to hand these to you earlier I apologize". **

**Haku and Sarutobi took the blades and nodded showing they did not mind her forgetting. Zabuza laughed "and to think I thought they would bring a genin, but you're much too old for that rank"! "We have much to speak of you two" Sarutobi announced once momo had left.**

"**I would expect a ninja of your caliber to be as suspicious of Aizen as me" Zabuza knew what Sarutobi was going to discuss with them. "Your quite right Zabuza I am suspicious of Aizen"**

**//the third ninja has been chosen but will more join them? Only time and future chapters will tell// **


End file.
